Scars
by melificent811
Summary: Cuddled in the afterglow, Regina discovers something she has never seen before. Hearts open and stories of the past are revealed. Established Swan Queen. Rated M for strong language and (trigger warning!) references to abuse… And maybe a hint of sexy times…
1. Chapter 1

**Scars**

**Description:** Cuddled in the afterglow, Regina discovers something she has never seen before. Hearts open and stories of the past are revealed. Established Swan Queen. Rated M for strong language and (trigger warning!) references to abuse… And maybe a hint of sexy times…

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** This is my first foray into OUAT fanfiction and I'm still trying to find the character's voices in my own writing. Please forgive me for any blatant out of character moments. I didn't want this to be a single long fic so I tried to break it up as best I could.

* * *

Lavender and leather…

Regina leaned into thick tresses of golden waves and slowly inhaled, savoring the addictive scent of the lithe woman cradled in her arms. A small yet joyful smile crept across her lips. Never in her life did she ever believe she could achieve such happiness… even since Daniel.

It had been three months since their relationship had transformed from an awkward and tumultuous friendship to passionate lovers. Three beautiful months of gentle caresses and loving embraces. Three memorable months of slumbering in each other's arms and admittedly allowing their pre-teen son to join them after having one of his now seldom yet still recurring nightmares. Three glorious months since countless weeks of anger and resentment (mostly on Regina's part) had escalated into an all out screaming match that unexpectedly resulted in their first kiss.

Despite the emotional roller coaster, it was a moment Regina would never regret. She finally had what she thought would be only a distant and sobering dream – A family.

The brunette edged closer to the welcoming warmth of the body sharing her luxurious king sized bed. How she enjoyed the sensation of flesh on flesh… Legs intricately entangled, the gentle swell of her stomach lightly pressed against the sleek curves of Emma's lower back. The tingling sensation of feeling her pert nipples lightly graze across her lover's protruding shoulder blades. The hypnotizing slight rise and fall of the blonde's chest as she recovered from their latest round of passionate lovemaking.

Lost in thought, Regina's fingers lazily traced patterns up and down the expanse of her lover's back. Grazing fingertips leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. The blonde next to her sighed, a tell tale sign of both recovery and the utter enjoyment of this intimate moment. A lifetime of brick and mortar walls had tumbled haphazardly to the ground as both women learned to trust, to surrender, and to finally love.

Suddenly Emma's breath hitched causing the former queen's fingers to stop on their winding trail across her lover's body. Regina snapped out of her reverie, instantly sensing the discomfort coursing through her lover's veins. Puzzled, she noticed the younger woman instinctively shying away from her caresses.

Tenderly, as if approaching a frightened baby animal, her fingers brushed over an almost imperceptibly raised area of the savior's skin… a two-inch brand that hid beside the blonde's left shoulder blade. The older woman pulled away slightly, tipping her head downward to examine what her fingertips had inadvertently discovered.

Her suspicions were confirmed as she found a faded scar she had never noticed before. It was an old brand… one that had once been deep, bleeding, and raw. A single angry mark whose color had slowly faded over time, easily disguised being only a hint lighter than the rest of the blonde's skin. The only evidence of its existence was the slight bump of the poorly healed tissue… a mark Emma would carry for the rest of her days.

Regina kissed her lover's shoulder and embraced her tightly, her arms encircling a trembling body. Leaning into Emma's mussed hair she breathed in allowing the younger woman's familiar scent to ground her to reality. Lips settling near the blonde's ear, her richly melodic voice came out as nothing but a whisper.

"I was fourteen when it happened…"

* * *

**A/N:** Next update soon to come. Hope you all enjoyed and are willing to come along with me for the ride. THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

_(The Enchanted Forest – Many years ago…)_

Regina threw her head back, her calloused hands attempting to tame unruly curls into a messy braid. She sighed, enjoying the warmth of the late spring afternoon and the rich, earthy aroma of the stables. The horses, the hay, the manure… It may not have been as lady-like as her mother had hoped for, but to the growing teen, it was home.

"It was a good ride today," the smiling girl turned to her trusted steed, patting him gently on the shoulder, "Right, Rocinante?"

The dark horse whinnied, as if in response to his entrusted human.

Regina laughed to herself. It was in moments like these that she realized she felt much more empathy, a much deeper connection, with her horse rather than her own mother. Removing her saddle, she returned it to it's mount, immediately reaching for the large brush to start grooming her beloved horse.

"I'm supposed to have tea with mother today. But I'd much rather spend the rest of my afternoon with you." The brunette frowned, only barely a teen and already feeling the pressure to become a lady. To live a life meant for other people and not for herself. To become something she knows she is not.

"At least I know you listen to me…"

"It seems, my dear, that you have difficulties listening to ME…"

Regina's head sprung up, her attention focused towards the entrance of her horse's stall. The tell tale thud of her mother's boots on fast approach to her now undisclosed location. Her stomach dropped, knowing that there was no choice but to pay the price for her insubordination.

"Your petulance is unbecoming of a proper lady." Cora ominously stepped into the gateway of the stall, blocking any chance of her daughter's escape. "Get out of this stall at once!"

"But Mother, I'm not finished." The brunette begged, chocolate orbs finally connecting with her demanding mother's eyes. "I need to muck out the stall before the sun sets. I promised the stable boy I would help."

"Regina, it is HIS job to crawl amongst the filth of these animals." Cora brushed her fingertips against the dirt on the side of the gate. Her lips instantly turn downward, brushing the palms of her hands together until the grit dissipated. "You have obligations you need to fulfill. You will return to the house this instant."

"No, I'm staying here." In a burst of confidence the teen stood tall, refusing to let her mother win. "Rocinante needs me."

"I need you, dear."

"You just need me to follow your ridiculous rules…"

Regina shied away, immediately regretting the whispered vocalization of her inner thoughts. Despite her mother's demands, the brunette grabbed the mucking rake and bucket and hastily began her work around the stall.

"You ungracious little girl!"

Cora cast her hands forward, a pair of vines sprouting from the earth to grab her daughter. Despite Regina's twisting and pulling, the enchanted vines easily raised her - her feet dangling more than six feet off the ground.

"Mother, let go of me!"

"Not until you agree to do as I say."

"Please…" The young woman struggled, attempting to find any position that would allow her lungs to expand. "You're hurting me."

"Regina, my dear" The older woman smiled, steadily approaching her daughter still hanging mid-air. She waved her fingers, the vines tipping forward and lowering her daughter so she could cup her chin. "You are so beautiful… so smart. If you just used that brain of yours, you'd realize that you can be so much more. For god sakes, if you just put your mind to it, you could be a princess… even the next queen. Not a peasant forced to crawl around in filth and begging for scraps for the rest of your miserable life. Is that what you want, dear?"

Cora's words to her daughter were met with nothing but uncomfortable silence. The young woman couldn't breathe. Her vision blurred as silent tears flowed out of the corners of her eyes, the vines continuing their unrelenting hold on her body.

And that's when it came, a blinding flash of pain as the back of her mother's hand connected with the young woman's jaw. A staunch reminder of who held the power in this lopsided relationship.

"I asked you a question dear," Cora flicked her wrist, sending the vines and Regina skyward once again. "It would behoove you to provide me with an answer."

"I wish to be a proper lady…" Regina whispered, silently cursing the words that left her mouth. Lies she told to appease the frightening woman standing before her.

Cora turned her back and flicked her wrist, the vines immediately dissipating and depositing an unsteady teen. Gravity took her to the ground, her feet narrowly missing a tightly packed bale of hay lying in the corner of the stall. Considering the height she had fallen from, it was a miracle the brunette landed onto her two feet.

Regina stumbled forward, her footing compromised by an unexpected dip in the floor. Unable to regain her balance she toppled face first, the top of her lip connecting with the corner of the mucking rake haphazardly strewn across the floor.

The world went black for a split second, the pain of deeply torn flesh and the metallic taste of blood in her mouth seeped into her consciousness as she came to. Unable to move, her nostrils became overwhelmed by the scent of fresh hay, manure, and salted tears.

"Return to the house. Clean yourself up."

The tell tale clack of her mother's boots indicated she was on the move away from the stall and out the stable door. Waiting for that moment of silence and confirmation her mother had left, Regina gingerly pushed against the ground. Her body screamed in agony as she willed herself upright.

Dejected she sat in silence. Tears continued to stream uncontrollably down her cheeks. Her eyes traveled towards the entrance of the stall, meeting a pair of old sorrowful brown orbs that stared in a silent plea for forgiveness.

Her father had been there the whole time…


	3. Chapter 3

_(Storybrooke - Present Day)_

"Mother tried to heal my wounds with magic." Regina silently laughed to herself, an unsuccessful attempt to mask the pain. "She was never truly able to master the healing arts. I supposed it was her revenge to leave me with a mark that reminded me of how… ungracious… I was."

Emma blinked, chasing away sympathetic tears that had nestled into the corners of her eyes. Silently she thanked the gods that she was not face to face with Regina, for she would have lost her resolve entirely. The blonde lightly shifted her weight, pulling herself backwards so there was not a millimeter of space between her and the woman who held her heart.

Emma gently intertwined her fingers with the strong hands that were currently encircling her waist. She raised both hands to her lips, laying fluttering kisses on top of each knuckle. When the Savior was done she lowered their hands back down, persuading one arm to embrace her while softly guiding the other on a path toward the heat between her thighs.

"Touch me…" The blonde's voice came out as nothing but a whispered plea.

Initially resisting, Regina finally acquiesced. The depths of her soul understood that this was more than just a touch - more than just a simple fuck. She could sense Emma's need coursing beneath her fingertips – needs both physical and emotional. The need to feel loved… to feel cherished. The gut wrenching desire to feel anything instead of the darkness that seeped surreptitiously into her heart.

Emma continued to guide the brunette's fingers on their downward path, skimming past the swell of her lower abdomen. The tiny hairs on the nape of her neck stood upright as Regina gently nosed her way past golden locks, laying light kisses on that special spot just below the blonde's ear.

Feeling the pace begin to quicken, their digits continued on their joined path to the most intimate region of the younger woman's body. Their joined hands paused, fingers resting just above the apex of Emma's awaiting sex. Regina's long fingers lazily grazed across a hardened nub, consciously taking the time to tenderly coax the blonde.

Emma gasped. Her body immediately responding as her partner's strong yet slender fingers slowly entered her, not noticing the moment when caramel fingers had wandered away from her own. The older woman's digits easily glided through the wetness, causing the blonde's heart to pound a steady drumbeat within her chest.

The pair rocked rhythmically together. Emma's arm reached around, attempting to hold their hips impossibly close during their intimate dance. Bodies slowly ground to the sweet melody of tender touches, a chorus of beating hearts, and whispered confessions of love and adoration - a symphony only known to the two women writhing in each other's arms.

Regina could feel sense the magic crawling intimately across sweat-laden skin, a certain magic that could only be the product of true love. A warm tingling sensation that emanated from her core and radiated to every cell in her body. She knew by the silent moans and gasps spilling from the woman she held in her arms that Emma could feel it too.

Moments passed, and the brunette could feel her partner's walls begin to tense – a telltale sign that the blonde beauty was nearing the height of her ecstasy. Regina curled her fingers, slowing her movements as she caressed the spot she knew would drive her lover to the brink. Seconds later Emma gasped. Her body toppled over the precipice as the older woman clung to her, allowing her to ride out the waves of passion surging through her veins.

As the spasms subsided, the darker woman slowly withdrew. Her arms resumed their protective positions around the sheriff's slender midsection. Regina held her close, reveling in the sensation of Emma's steady heartbeat pounding through her back and radiating onto the brunette's chest.

Emma closed her eyes and basked in the warmth and comfort of her lovers embrace. Never in her life had she ever felt like she belonged, like there was someone in this lonely world who would truly cherished every molecule that constructed her being.

Despite the intimate release, her gut wrenched. Her soul ached to unveil an untold story of her disheartening past. The blonde inhaled, attempting to ease the butterflies that currently resided in the pit of her stomach. Silent tears slowly began to spill from emerald orbs.

"I was fourteen too…"


	4. Chapter 4

_(Oklahoma City – 1997)_

It was a typical Friday night. Emma's foster mother had disappeared for the evening – most likely to get drunk with her girl friends at the bar. Her foster father was clueless when it came to working any appliance in the kitchen unless it was opening the refrigerator door to grab another cold beer. Needless to say, he spent his Friday evenings sloppily sprawled on the couch amongst empty beer cans, half eaten Dorito bags, and a bottle of Jim Beam. The small television with a stolen cable box being his only preferred company.

Emma, being the eldest of five foster children, took it upon herself to feed the others. She rooted around the kitchen and found a half empty box of cheerios, selflessly dividing what was left between the younger children. Once she got to her empty bowl all that was left was a spoonful of circular O's and the dustings left at the bottom of the package. Reaching for her spoon, she devoured the dry cereal that was in front of her... The milk she found in the fridge had already turned sour.

Due to the lack of food, dinnertime didn't last long. With their foster father occupying the living room, there was nothing for them to do so Emma ushered the younger children off to bed. Satisfied they were safe for the evening, the young blonde headed to her bedroom. Still fully clothed, she laid atop of her bed curled in the fetal position, willing an ever-elusive wave of sleep to overcome her.

She laid in the eerie silence of her bedroom, the faint murmur of the television downstairs being the only indication of life inside of the poorly kept house. There was just enough care to ensure that the local authorities would pay the couple to foster children in this god-forsaken hellhole. Just enough to convince the outside world that these people would provide care and nourishment to growing lost children.

Her stomach grumbled. Her gut wrenched at the emptiness that she's been feeling since shortly after lunchtime. The public school cafeteria had dished out stale sandwiches, pre-packaged fruit cups, and dixie cups of warm Sunny Delight. Not very palatable but much more food than Emma had ever seen on top of a plate inside of this foster home.

Hours later Emma sat up in bed, the discomfort in her stomach causing her to remain awake despite her exhausted state. It was late… most likely just past midnight. All the other kids were probably fast asleep.

Unable to tolerate the pain emanating from her belly, she pushed herself out of bed and tip toed towards the bedroom door. Gently she turned and pulled, testing if her foster mother had already made it home from her night of debauchery to lock the door from the other side. Months ago, Emma had been given to this family labeled as a flight risk. Not willing to risk loosing their meal ticket, the couple installed a deadbolt later that afternoon… one that operated from the hallway side of the door.

Gratefully, the bedroom door easily clicked open. The blonde sighed in relief as she tip toed across the hallway, taking care not to step on the spots that creaked as to not alert her foster father to her presence. She quietly tip toed her way down the stairs, covertly peering around the corner to discover the man had fallen asleep haphazardly strewn across the living room sofa.

Emma allowed herself to relax a bit. At least she wouldn't have to sneak around her foster father while he was awake and most likely in an uncontrollably drunken state. Making haste, she headed in the other direction towards the kitchen to where she knew she would find his secret stash of nacho flavored Doritos. It wasn't a meal, but at least it was something that would quell her hunger for the rest of the evening.

Opening the cupboard next to the busted microwave, she peered in. Quietly she shifted a few boxes of pancake and jello pudding mixes around until she finally found what she was looking for – unopened miniature sized bags of her foster father's favorite snack. Smiling, she reached in and grabbed a bag, careful not to crinkle the packaging so she wouldn't wake the slumbering man in the other room.

"That doesn't belong to you…"

Emma whipped around towards the deep and slurring voice, the unopened bag still gripped tightly in her right hand. She could smell the pungent twist of cheap bourbon emanating from his pores even though he was standing feet away, unsteadily wavering at the only entrance to the room.

"I was hungry…" Her voice came as nothing but a childish, high-pitched whisper. She cowered against the kitchen counter, realizing that she was wading deep into a dangerous pool filled with bloodthirsty sharks and no hope of swimming safely ashore.

"Did I GIVE you that!?" The man staggered forward, forcefully ripping the bag of chips from Emma's hand and tossing it to the kitchen floor. "Chips cost money. Do you have money? Did you pay for that, little girl?"

Speechless, young Emma shook her head knowing that regardless of the answer she was in for a round of punishment.

"That's what I thought…" The man slurred as he smiled crookedly. He pushed forward, using his arms to heavy-handedly spin the young teen around so she was facing the counter. "Turn around!"

Emma cringed, the all too familiar sound of the man's belt as it unbuckled filled the silence in the kitchen. She grabbed the counter tightly, knuckles turning white from fear of knowing what was going to come next.

_WHACK!_

The two-inch strap of leather connected with soft flesh, the thin fabric of her tank the only barrier between the blonde and her foster father's weapon of choice. She gritted her teeth, willing her voice not to make a sound lest she dare to wake the other children asleep upstairs.

"No one steals from me!"

_WHACK! WHACK!_

"You're nothing but a filthy street rat who deserves to starve."

_WHACK!_

Emma held her breath, hearing the man stumble drunkenly backwards due to the force of the last blow. The belt buckle jingled as the belt flew out of his hands and downwards to the floor. Maybe she would be lucky this time. Maybe he would give up before he could further destroy the already purpling, swelling skin beneath her tank top.

Suddenly, she heard his feet shuffle and fight to find purchase, the sound of his clumsy hands grabbing for the discarded belt. Closing her eyes, she braced for impact, somberly realizing she was in it for the long haul.

_WHACK!_

The young girls eyes flew open. The familiar slap of the unwelcome leather had been replaced with something cold and sharp. Clenching her jaw, she lost her resolve and began to sob. Delicate and bruised flesh unceremoniously ripped open, a river of blood trickling down the center of her back seeping through the thin fabric of her favorite tank.


	5. Chapter 5

(_Storybrooke – Present Day)_

"I never thought he'd ever use the other end of that belt. I was just… hungry."

Emma's body shook, years of pent up tears finally springing forth. She sobbed, mourning the memory of that abandoned young girl. A scrawny, disenchanted orphan who had been tossed from home to home without sign of respite. A lost girl who believed to the depths of her core that she would live the rest of her life scared, angry, and alone.

Regina held her tightly, willing her heart to beat solidly against the blonde's back, a moment of grounding between two women who had once been so lost. Empathetic tears spilt from her own brown orbs, realizing that regardless of time and distance, they had emotionally lived such parallel lives.

The brunette shifted slightly, allowing her fingers to gently trace the fading outlines of Emma's scar. She admired it, understanding that like her own, it was mark that signified a transformative moment in the past that shaped the strong woman Emma was today.

Leaning in, Regina placed a reverent kiss on delicately raised flesh.

"Never again…"

Never again would Regina allow this beautiful woman to go hungry - hungry for food, hungry for attention… for love, for affection, for a family, for a home. It was a promise… an unwavering promise of safety, of comfort, of forever.

Feeling secure in her lover's embrace, Emma's sobs began to subside. For the first time since Regina's unintentional discovery, the blonde turned so she was face to face with her lover. She scooted in tight, slowly raising her fingertips to lightly trace the scar on the older woman's upper lip. She leaned her forehead in and closed her eyes, reveling in the warmth of Regina's embrace before laying a chaste kiss of the brunette's plump lips.

"Never again."

- FIN

* * *

**A/N:** That's it folks! Thanks for taking the time to read my random musings (and for all the favorites & follows!). I hope you enjoyed it. Glad you came along for the journey. :-)


End file.
